


We're all potential psychopathic killers anyway

by satoh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoh/pseuds/satoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki is bored and Tony is his John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're all potential psychopathic killers anyway

**Author's Note:**

> If you get my references, awesome. If you don't... this may not be amusing at all. 
> 
> Betaed by Vita!

 

\---

 

Loki is bored.

 

There seems to be absolutely nothing to do. It's already near the end of summer, just one more week until school starts again. Loki had somehow almost managed the entire summer without slipping, but boredom was overtaking his mind.

 

He had spent some time looking out the living room window contemplating the problems of the world. Slowly, his hand lifts the curtain. The sun will be setting soon. How boring. Everything is so peaceful. Looking down through the window, a lady in a pink outfit enters a taxi cab on the terrace below. Right before entering, she plucks off a ring from her forefinger, tucking it into her pocket. He presumes she thinks it is safe there because she does it often. Likely. This leads Loki to suggest that she is off to some affair. Oh, don't say that it is not obvious. With that kind of wear: the made-up face; if she were to go to work, (which is a possibility), there is no reason to take the ring off. An annoyance maybe? Well, that was always a possibility, but Loki has seen her with several men, only one of which she keeps her ring on for. And nearby, there is a little cafe, tables laid out next to the sidewalk. A man drinks his coffee as he stares intently at a woman. His jumper is hideous, but of course, he's only wearing it for the woman who sits across from him. Mother. Obviously. He is in need of money. Not obvious? Oh, please, is it not elementary?

 

But, once again, boring. Curtains close. He flops onto the couch. The sky is blue. The weather is bleak. The kettle is boiling. There is a head in the refrigerator. Who cares?

 

Ah, finally it is kicking in. Loki can feel his mind finally relax. It is always racing, like a rocket, a constant engine powered on. Loki keeps it preoccupied with riddles and puzzles and anything he finds interesting. And when there is nothing left, well, his mind is left without an outlet. With no drive, Loki finds the world incredibly dull. There are the occasional people that can keep him preoccupied, but even then, it is quite short term. Though, there was one who had yet to use up of all his interest... 

 

Loki grabs his phone on the coffee table next to him. He dials 1 and he hears the ringing; one, two... three-

 

_Hey! You've reached-_

 

End call. 

 

Ah well, with  _this_ , at least a few hours of relief.

 

All of a sudden, a loud boom enters the room. “Brother!”

 

Loki groans. The insufferable idiot is back. Loki only hopes said insufferable idiot has not brought back-

 

“Loki's here?”

 

-his equally insufferable friends. _Well of course I'm here_ , Loki thinks. _I live here_. _Where else would I be on a Friday night?_ Loki does not answer his brother's call. He keeps his eyes closed, pretending that he is elsewhere, perhaps on another world. Maybe in a palace, where he is king.

 

Footsteps grow louder, as does all the splendid chatter. Joy.

 

“Do you think he's asleep?”

 

“Well, his eyes are closed and he did not answer my call. Let's be considerate.”

 

And they continue their irritating noises on a smaller level, but nevertheless, Loki can hear them quite clearly. “You think if we draw on him, he'll wake up?”

 

“Not sure if that's a good idea.” Brilliant brother, Loki thinks; it is indeed.

 

“What? Have you tried?”

 

If only Loki had some power to silence the idiots, to take away their voice, so he does not have to listen to them spout nonsense.

 

“I _am_ awake you know.” Loki opens an eye to see his housemate-slash-older brother, Thor. Tall, well-built, blue eyes, blond hair, quarterback of their college football team. Without having to look around, Loki already knows womanizer Fandral, pig-like Volstagg and closet-pervert Hogun have intruded upon his house.

 

“Brother! I have come to invite you out to-”

 

“No.” Loki replies immediately. He is not really in the mood to play nice. Thor's grand smile falters a little. But no matter, he is used to his brother's rejections.

 

“But you have yet to even hear what I have to say!”

 

“I don't have to hear what you have to say, I can already smell it.” Stench of alcohol, though not very strong. Logical, considering the time of night. Night is still young. Barely even 9'o clock. Hm, had the entire afternoon just disappear so quickly? Well, he did have a tendency to lose track of time whenever he was  _relaxing_. However, today is a Friday and as all Fridays go, of course Thor wants to party. As for the other smells: lavender, lemon, jasmine, tuberose? Loki wrinkles his nose. Disgusting. He cannot really tell since it was more than one kind of perfume. Once Loki opens both eyes, he glances at the state of his brother and friends. They are dressed well enough. Red marks on Fandral's neck. One, two, no, four girls, briefly noting the differences in the shapes. Hogun's slightly disheveled hair. Barely noticeable, but of course, it is seen by yours truly. Volstagg's big, round... well, he's put on some weight, but that is hardly a difficult deduction.

 

“And now, I see it. Forgive me brother if I wish not to leave the house tonight, even if your destination is the Romanoff's. By the way, how is Amora, Hogun? You must have seen her maybe… 30 minutes ago.”

 

Fandral and Thor's eyes turn to Hogun, whose cheeks seem to have turned slightly pink. “I... would have never guessed,” Fandral says, in disbelief. “You... and Amora. Wow.”

 

Thor focuses back to his brother and does not bother to ask how Loki knows the details. “Come on brother, you never come out with us!”

 

“Because I never want to.” Loki replies, bluntly. Loki is surprised by the lack of irritation in his voice. He then lets out what may sound like a moan. It must be the patches. They do wonders. His racing mind can take a break and cannot feel boredom, which is always the goal.

 

Awkward silence ensues. A cough and someone clearing their throat. Must be Hogun. Thor's mouth opens to speak. And because Thor is his brother, even without looking, Loki knows what his brother is going to say.

 

“Yes.” Loki says, before Thor even says anything. It's too obvious an answer to even be asked as a question.

 

“But is it not-”

 

“No. It's fine.”

 

It isn't really the best kept secret, or rather, even a secret at all, really. There just wasn't ever a good time to bring it up in conversation. Long ago, Loki almost died. It wasn't an accident, or... maybe it was. Loki never did clarify. Of course, Thor knew. He was the one who found Loki on the bathroom floor. Their parents, not so much. Loki knows that mother has her own suspicions but she has never voiced them. Father never paid attention to him, the second son, the  _adopted_ one. And as for Thor's friends? Judging upon their confused glances at one another, they don’t. So Thor didn't say anything. That's nice. 

 

“Thor, just go already. Leave me be.” Loki breathes out heavily. Feeling much more relaxed than before. He closes his eyes and just feels absolutely wonderful. Barely a moment seems to passes and he feels some poking fingers on his side. Loki groans inwardly. Must his brother continue bothering him? He flips over to his side to face whoever the hell is annoying him. “If the fingers prodding my ribs belong to  _Thor_ -” Loki opens his green eyes to see a pair of big brown eyes.

 

Surprise rarely shows through Loki's facial expressions. This would be one of a few times it does. But only for a brief moment.

 

“What are you doing here Anthony?” His friend, Tony, who Loki likes to call by his full first name, because no one else does. 

 

Tony gets up from the floor only to join Loki on the couch. It isn't the biggest couch in the world and is hardly made for two fairly grown adults to lie side by side upon.

 

“Here to sweep you off the couch and ride into the dusk on my Porsche?”

 

There's a tug on the corners of Loki's lips. “Yet you haven't.”

 

“Can't help it, you've made the couch look too comfy to not join.” Tony then rolls over on top of Loki. “Though, you don't feel too bad either.”

 

If this were anyone else, they would be on the floor in excruciating pain before they even touched the couch. Tony has somehow wormed his way to Loki's comfortable side, to the point where Loki feels comfortable enough with Tony for close contact. They've only known each other for two months, but in Loki's world, that is way more than anyone had ever stayed with Loki, not counting Thor. 

 

“I'm not appreciating the way you're making it hard for me to breathe.” Loki says in a serious manner. Though, Tony could hear the hint of joking is in his voice. 

 

“Why? Do I take your breath away? And don't lie; I think you're enjoying this just as much as I am.” Tony catches on the playfulness. 

 

"Oh, you'd know if I were."

 

" _I'd_  like to see that."

 

"That is if you can last-"

 

Their flirting stops when a quick realization dawns on Loki. “Where's everyone?”

 

“Who?” Tony responds, sounding a bit disappointed at the sudden halt in conversation.

 

Loki lifts his upper body, forcing Tony up too, propping himself with his hands beside Loki's hips.

 

“What time is it?”

 

Tony tilts his head sideways and lowers his neck a little towards his wrist. “Almost midnight.”

 

Must have fallen asleep, Loki thinks. And Thor had forgotten to lock the door when he and his idiotic friends left for the other party. Loki imagines Tony had rang the doorbell only to notice the unlocked door, quietly slipping into the living room only to see a sleeping Loki on the couch. Judging by the creases on Tony's pants, Tony had arrived nearly an hour ago and of all places, decided to sit on the floor next to Loki's sleeping form.

 

Loki's nose twitches. The strong alcohol stench still hangs in the air. Or rather, it wasn't really around the air, but more so coming from...

 

“What happened with your father?” Loki inquires. He doesn't bother asking the obvious questions and statements as to why Tony drank when he had been sober for almost two months now. Or if something had happened to him because of _course_ something did, otherwise why the alcohol? A lingering smell of a cigar, which Loki knows Tony doesn't smoke.

 

“It's nothing. Hey, let's go out, do you want to go out? I feel like a drive, what about you? I could go for a drive.” Tony's quick change of subject and fast-paced talk answers Loki's question, though that is most likely Tony's intent.  _It's not nothing, but not too big of a deal, only it is, because it made me want to drink again but before I get wasted I wanted to let you know at least._

 

“Hmm.” Loki pretends to contemplate.

 

Tony takes this time to finally get off of Loki. Hip to hip, legs intertwined; sliding...He stands up, extending his hand to help Loki up.

 

Loki doesn't take it.

 

“I thought you were going to sweep me up off of this couch?”

 

“Only if you agree to go.” Tony smirks.

 

“What if I don't- whoa! Anthony, a little warning before okay?”

 

“I thought you  _wanted_  me to sweep you off this couch and carry you bridal style,” Tony smiles, blinking innocently at Loki.

 

“Are we going to move or what?” Loki says, arms crossed, refusing to get too comfortable in Tony's arms.

 

“You haven't agreed to go yet.”

 

“Alright, alright, we'll go. But no more drinking tonight. Deal?”

 

“You have my word your majesty, unless....”

 

“Unless what? And what are you, my knight? Put me down already.”

 

 

 ---

 

 

And they get fantastically drunk anyway because Tony loves seeing Loki flushed, in the most innocent way there is possible to that statement. 

 

Or not.

 


End file.
